Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler
by EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt
Summary: Médée Laflamme; a witch from 16th century New Orleans with a dark secret and even darker heart. A force to be reckoned with if even Niklaus Mikaelson is wary of evoking her wrath. The real question is, why would she leave her precious city for Mystic Falls? And what does it have to do with a certain daggered Original? Most importantly; how is she still alive? Read to find out more.


Médée Laflamme was radiating anticipation as she pulled into the Mystic Falls high school parking lot in her black 1964 corvette coupe some rock song blaring from the speakers; though the cause wasn't that she just moved to town, nor was it because it was her first day starting a new school. No, the reason she traded in her beloved city for this dinky town is because she knew for a fact that this was the last known location of one Niklaus Mikaelson. She also knew that wherever Niklaus was his family wasn't far; neutralized or not he wouldn't chance them being too far away. The thought of Niklaus caused a slight smirk to cross her face; she couldn't wait to see his shocked expression when he saw her again, though she would have to settle with terrorizing his precious blood bag until he got back from his little mission with Baby Salvatore. Shaking her head to disperse those thoughts Médée figured she should go to the office before she's even later. Stepping out of the car she made sure it was locked before making her way inside, wandering through the empty halls until she came across a wooden door with a frosted glass window labeled 'Office.' Médée took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all thoughts before pushing the door open straight away her unusual eyes found a middle-aged dark-skinned woman behind the desk.

Looking up from her computer Mrs. Clarke laid eyes on a girl who looked no older than sixteen; with a heart-shaped face, pale peaches n' cream complexion and ethereal silver almond-shaped eyes that coupled with wild knee-length red hair so dark it was tinted purple and encased her hourglass figure, and her minor height Mrs. Clarke nearly mistook her for some sort of exotic faerie or gypsy. Her clothes, Mrs. Clarke thought disapprovingly furthered the image and were just within the dress code consisted of a charcoal lace corset with black ruffles around the neckline and on each side, a black knee-length pencil skirt with a silk tie in the front, lace up suede closed toe charcoal platform wedge booties that added at least four inches to her height, the finishing touch was a fitted black leather trench coat which fell down to mid-calf with sleeves that stopped just below the elbow.

**Médée's P.O.V**

As the secretary, Mrs. Clarke was examining my appearance her distaste for my wardrobe choice was rolling off of her in waves making it obvious she thought I was some sort of delinquent. Wanting to prove her wrong I gave her a polite smile while waiting patiently for her to acknowledge me; when that didn't work I cleared my throat softly. Thankfully that seemed to break her out of the daze she was in as she gave me an obviously fake smile.

"What can I help you with dear?" Almost scoffing at the obligatory politeness I answered her in the sweetest voice I could muster under the circumstances.

"Ah was told to bring dis to de office 'fore going to class."

**Third Person**

Mrs. Clarke wasn't expecting such a smooth voice to come from the small girl let alone the thick Cajun drawl, though considering the girl's striking appearance she supposed she shouldn't have been all that surprised that the stranger wasn't from anywhere around here.

Recovering from her slight astonishment Mrs. Clarke quickly took the previously unnoticed transfer papers from the girl.

"I'm sorry dear; the accent took me off guard."

"S'alright, Ah've gotten that a lot since moving here." Médée was trying not to let her annoyance show, what was so fascinating with the way she talked anyway? She just hoped that the woman would look over the papers and let her go without any other inane comments. Seeing the woman open her mouth to ask a no doubt pointless question Médée captured Mrs. Clarke's plain brown eyes with her own otherworldly silver eyes which flashed a mystical purple; darting her eyes away from the new student's and over to the clock she forgot about all the questions she wanted to ask her realizing just how much of the girl's time she has wasted. Quickly storing all the relevant paperwork Mrs. Clarke handed Médée two pieces of paper looking at her apologetically.

"Get each of your teachers' sign this slip then at the end of the day bring it back here okay? You better get going now I held you up longer than I thought. I'll see you at the end of the day; I hope you have a good first day Miss. Laflamme." Médée gave the flustered secretary a secretive smirk as she left, calling over her shoulder,

"Au revoir, merci pour votre aide Mme Clarke."

**AN: Hey so this is like a test chapter to see if anyone will actually be interested, I know it's kind of boring but things will start happening next chapter if I decide to continue this. I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until the first one is finished but this idea popped into my head after watching the season finale and here we are. This season of TVD has had me ecstatic one second and almost in tears the next; for example Kol coming back was so bittersweet because I knew he would be "killed" off again. I dunno I feel like his character had so much potential that was left untapped and I really want to tap into it. I felt that he would have been a bad guy that would have stayed a bad guy ya know? Anyways; I do NOT under any circumstances own any recognizable content, however the character of Médée Laflamme is mine :p**

**p.s. I know this chapter is short but if I continue the chapters will be longer.**


End file.
